


Thanksgiving? Thanks For Giving A Shit

by DodgerBear



Series: The Trevor Project [21]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: Blake makes a very permanent decision about Yev while Ian and Mickey have to get creative when it comes to their sex life.





	Thanksgiving? Thanks For Giving A Shit

 

 

 

Jack was under a jacked up vintage Mercedes tinkering around with the exhaust when Blake set a steaming hot cup of coffee on the bench nearby. 

“For you.” 

“Huh?”

“The coffee. For you.”

“Why? What have you fucked up that you need me to fix?” Jack asked suspiciously. 

“Fuck off. I was just bein nice.”

“Oh forgive me. I didn’t recognize Nice Blake. We’ve never met.” Jack smirked and wiped his hands on an oily rag. 

“Seriously. Fuck off.” Blake scowled. 

“So what’s up?” Jack leaned against the workbench and picked up his cup. 

Blake pointed to Jack’s arms, both covered in full tattoo sleeves. Even being a week until Thanksgiving didn’t inspire Jack to wear long sleeves. 

“You know a guy who does good tatts that wouldn’t ask for ID?”

Jack tilted his head. “You wanna tattoo?”

Blake nodded once. “Yeah.”

“Mickey okay with that?”

“Don’t think Mickey is any kind of authority on _good_ tattoos. And anyway it’s none of his business.”

“Kinda is though.” Jack argued with a smirk. 

“Look, can you hook me up or not?” Blake snapped huffily but quickly adjusted his tone. He was the one that needed the favor after all. “It’s important. I need it before Thanksgiving.”

“Fuck it. Sure. My tattoo guy is actually a chick. Chelah. There’s a shop in Boystown she works out of on a weekend.” Jack explained. “But she’s not gonna ink you if you turn up there alone. I’ll take you on Saturday after we finish the morning shift.”

Blake gaped at Jack. “Seriously? You’d do that?”

“It’s important, right?” Jack shrugged and drained his coffee in one big gulp. 

Blake nodded shyly. “Yeah. It is.”

“Then I’ll do it. But you’re buying me a burger in return.”

A huge grin lit up Blake’s face. “Deal.”

 

Blake’s counselling was scheduled for every Friday after work in Trevor’s office. Trevor would make himself scarce for an hour when Connor arrived and left them to their session. It was now Blake’s fifth session and he was still amazed at how exhausting it was to talk about his feelings. 

“How’s your week been Blake?” Connor opened the session. 

Blake flashed a shy smile. “It’s been pretty good actually.”

“Anything happen in particular?”

“No. Nothing really. Just work, hanging out. Ian found us a new running route and we pass this old lady sitting out in her yard every morning. She’s like ninety but she whistles like a pervy construction worker at us. It’s awesome. We can’t run for laughing.” Blake started to chuckle as he recounted the story and made Connor laugh too. 

“So normal is the new exciting right?” Connor suggested. 

Blake nodded firmly. “Definitely. Lily is still not happy at school but the guys are meeting with our case worker tomorrow to talk about moving her out of there.”

Connor took some notes. “And have you had any contact with your parents?”

“Nah. Dad’s still locked up and Mom is...still locked up.” Blake snorted softly at his own joke.  

“How are you feeling about that?” Connor asked without looking at Blake. 

There was a moment of silence and Connor scratched out some words on the page before continuing to scribble. The sound of the pen on the paper was the only noise in the room. 

“I...uh...” Blake stumbled. 

“Take a breath. No rush.”

“It pisses me off. They _chose_ us. They wanted us. But now the shit hits the fan and they’re nowhere to be seen. First me with my sexuality being the huge fuckin disappointment that it is to them and now they abandon Lily too! Did we always mean so little to them?” The words came tumbling out of Blake and left him breathless. 

Connor paused to see if more was lurking but it seemed Blake was done. 

“That’s a completely normal reaction to your situation.” Connor acknowledged with a reassuring smile. “One of the hardest jobs we have as humans is interpreting the motives of others. Walking a mile in another man’s shoes is all well and good but when that man, or woman, does something so seemingly unexpected it’s tough. So let’s focus on your motives and come back to theirs later. We talked a few weeks back about your goal for coming here. How much closer are you to that goal?”

“Honestly? I don’t know. Some days I feel like nothing could stop me smiling. Then sometimes I want to set the world on fire and watch it burn.”

“What happens to bring on the arsonist days?” Connor smiled. 

Blake shrugged one shoulder. “I wish I knew. I could control it better if I knew. The days happen a lot less than they used to but I just wake up some days and feel so...bitter.”

“That’s totally normal too. Maybe think on this one before our next session. If you have another day like that, give it some thought about what may have triggered it and we can talk about that.”

Blake glanced at the clock on the wall as he nodded. They were only halfway through and already he wanted to be in his bed at home. The tiredness ached in his body. 

“It’s been a few weeks since your boyfriend came back after your fight. How has it been between you two?” Connor moved in a different direction. 

Blake knew what he was doing. Talking about Yev made Blake perk up with energy he didn’t know he had, so when Connor spotted the exhaustion kicking in he slipped in mention of Yev. 

“He’s been amazing. He’s always been amazing. But after the way I treated him I didn’t think he’d ever be normal with me again.”

“And he is?”

“It took a while for him to wanna...you know...do stuff. But yeah, it’s all like it used to be now.”

“How did you feel when he left?”

A thousand butterflies took flight in Blake’s chest when he recalled the moment Yev picked up his keys and left the house. 

“I was ashamed. Terrified he was going to break up with me. And that I would have to leave the house. I feel like that’s my home now. But that just reminded me that it’s not. It’s Yev’s home.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Mickey told me I needed to sort it out because Yev lived there, not with his Mom.”

“Did he suggest that you would have to leave?”

“Not in his words.” Blake replied sharply. 

Connor nodded. “Is it possible you heard something that was not intended because of past experiences?”

Blake fell silent. Mickey hadn’t said he had to leave. He just said Yev had to come back. His brain took that and ran away with it. 

“Probably.” He conceded. 

“Right. That’s okay. What’s Mickey and lan like to live with?” Connor scratched a note. 

“Fuckin weird man.” Blake burst into laughter. 

“Weird?” Connor quirked up a brow. 

“Shit yeah. It’s like...I guess living with a couple of friends for the most part. We have fun, talk shit, laugh, watch movies. But then something happens when they have to be parents and they switch so fast. Like...you know it’s coming but when they turn into Dad-mode it’s weird.”

“Does that confuse you?”

Blake shook his head vehemently. “No. Like I said, you know when it’s coming. It’s not like they blur the lines. It’s more like they trust me to take care of my shit but when I step out or fuck up they can pick me up on it.”

“They are preparing you for adulthood.” Connor suggested. 

“Yeah. Exactly.”

“Do you spend much time thinking about the challenges they face having you and Lily in their care?”

Blake hesitated. This was something he thought about all of the time. Would they be better off without him? 

“Yeah. They went from having one kid to three. Even I know money doesn’t grow on trees. But they barely take anything from me. I have to do it by stealth, like getting a grocery shop while they’re working. Their house is small and we’re busting outta the seams sometimes. And then I guess the biggest thing is Yev. It’s a fucked up set up when you say it out loud.”

“But you’ve never had a brotherly relationship with him...”

“Fuck no. Never. But I think of his parents as the closest I’ve got to parents. Now _that_ is blurring the lines.” Blake smirked. 

“But it all seems to work out?”

“So far, yeah. Yev’s going to college next year. I don’t know what that means for us.”

“Oh. Right.” Connor made another note. “I think we should leave that there for this week. We’ve got some good lines to go down in the coming weeks. Thanks for opening up Blake.”

Blake blushed slightly. Connor was quickly working out that accepting praise didn’t sit comfortably with the youngster. 

“Uh look...I know you keep sayin we’ll figure it out but I need to know. What’s this all gonna cost me? I gotta set something aside to pay you...” Blake scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly. 

Connor smiled. “Alright. I’ll be straight with you. I owe Trevor a favor from years back and this is how he called it in.”

Blake’s jaw swung open. “Huh?”

“You don’t gotta pay. It’s all paid up.”

“Hang on...therapists get a fuck ton for their appointments. What did he do for you, hide a body?”

Connor roared with deep laughter. “That’s funny! He let me sleep on his couch for free when I was in grad school. It was the only reason I was able to graduate. I owed him for nearly three years of unpaid rent. I think I’ll still owe him long after we’re done here.”

Blake frowned. “Why’s he doing this for me?”

Connor sighed softly and placed his notebook on the desk. “I’d put my money on it being because he cares about you. Trev is hard-wired to care about people in general. But some people, like you, he sees the potential and the desire to be the best version of themselves, despite what life throws at you. I’d also guess Ian and Mickey feel the same.”

Blake swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded once. “Well thanks. I appreciate it.”

“You’re doing great Blake. Keep going.”

 

Ian pounced on Mickey as soon as arrived, reaching around him to close and lock the door. 

“This feels wrong.” Mickey mumbled around Ian’s tongue as it slipped into his mouth. 

Ian ripped himself away from Mickey’s lips and worked on rapidly undressing his man. 

“Naked. Now.”

“Slow down tough guy.”

“It’s been nearly a week. I _need_ you.” Ian bit down on Mickey’s neck. 

“Yeah I kinda got that when you booty called me in the middle of the day...”

Mickey’s words were cut off when Ian grabbed him by the hips and dropped him on the bed. The wheels skidded and slammed into the wall. 

“This thing got brakes?” Mickey scowled. 

Ian grinned and hit the pedal to stop the bed sliding around the back of the rig. 

“All these years working here and we’ve never fucked in the back of my ambulance.”

“Pretty sure it’s illegal. It’s definitely fuckin unhygienic.” Mickey noted, his hands moving to Ian’s belt and opening it up. 

Ian’s cock sprung free from the confines of his underwear and Mickey swallowed it down in one. 

“Jesus. Fuck. Your mouth is so good on me Mick.”

The brunet pulled off. “Climb up. Fuck my throat.”

Ian nearly expired there and then as Mickey moved up the bed to make room for Ian to climb aboard and straddle his chest. He guided his cock to Mickey’s lips and watched as he opened his mouth up to him. With one slow and deliberate roll of his hips Ian was sliding down Mickey’s throat. His eyes widened at the vision below him. Mickey had shiny eyes with blown pupils, urging him to keep moving. Ian couldn’t stop if he tried. His hips made shallow circular thrusts over and over and over. He was a second away from blowing his load when he pulled out. Mickey’s chin was dripping in saliva. 

“The best. Fuckin hell. Fuckin amazing.” Ian chanted and moved off his lover so he could kneel on the floor beside the bed. In a split second Mickey was pulled down the bed so his ass rested on the edge and his legs were hooked on Ian’s shoulders. 

“I’ve missed this.” Ian whispered, pushing his face into Mickey’s crotch. 

“We need a night away from the kids...” Mickey added. 

Ian tensed his tongue and ran it around the tight furled muscle of Mickey’s hole. Mickey immediately grabbed for Ian’s hair. 

“Like that Mick?”

“Hurry the fuck up. My lunch break is nearly over.”

“You can’t be hungry. You just ate my cock.”

Mickey rolled his eyes and shoved Ian’s face back into position. “Enough jokes from you funny guy. Eat my ass then fuck me before you get a call out.”

Ian heard the desperation in his words but also recognized the truth in them. He could get called away at any minute and it wouldn’t good for Ian or the patient to have him turn up with a raging hard on. He got back to his task and dutifully worked Mickey open until he was begging for his cock. Ian quickly applied some lube and then pushed into Mickey’s twitching hole. 

“Holy fuck.” Mickey exhaled sharply as he took the full nine inches in one deep thrust. 

“You good?”

“Be better if you were slapping your balls off my ass right now.” Mickey hinted. 

Ian flashed his signature cocky grin and lifted up so he was folding Mickey in half and pounding into him just how he liked it. 

“That the spot?” Ian checked. 

Mickey was rigid under him. “Yes. Fuck yes.”

“I’m close.”

“Me too.”

The friction created by their chest and stomachs rubbing together meant Mickey’s cock was getting a good work out too. 

“Oh ooh now. Now Mick. Fuuuuuck.”

Ian stilled, buried deep inside Mickey as he came hard. The feeling of Ian’s release inside him tipped Mickey over and his cock spurted between their bodies. 

“Holy shit.” Mickey breathed. 

Ian pressed gentle kisses on Mickey’s jaw until the older man pulled him into a deep kiss. “Love you.” Mickey whispered. 

“Love you too.”

“Gotta get cleaned up.”

“Yeah.” Ian sighed sadly and pulled himself away. He glanced down at Mickey, flat out on the gurney with his legs splayed and Ian’s come dripping out of his hole. 

“Take a photo. It’ll last longer.” Mickey joked. 

Ian reached for his cellphone. “Good idea.”

“I was fuckin around Gallagher!”

Ian ignored him and snapped some pictures. 

“Show those to anyone and I will make sure they never find your overgrown freckled body.” Mickey warned. “And I want dick pics on your next night shift.”

Ian grinned. “My dick?”

“Sure as hell better not be anyone else’s dick.”

Once they were cleaned up Ian opened the back doors to the ambulance and they hopped out. The parking lot was empty and hidden from the road by a brick wall. Mickey swiped his lip with his thumb. 

“See you tonight Gallagher.” He got into the car parked beside the rig. 

Ian nodded and shared a soft smile with his love. “Thanks for this Mick. I really have missed it.”

“Me too.” Mickey winked and waved as he sped out of the parking lot. 

 

Jack insisted on having lunch at a diner in Boystown before he took Blake for his tattoo. Blake was too nervous to eat much so just ordered a basket of fries while Jack went for a fully loaded quarter pounder with cheese and a double order of fries. Blake glared at him when he ordered his meal. 

“You know I get paid less than shit right?”

“Yup.” Jack grinned cheekily, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief. 

Their food came and the two guys fell into easy conversation. The relationship between them could now be classified as borderline friendship. Once Jack realized he wasn’t going to scare Blake off he toned down the attitude and it became banter. For his part, Blake stopped winding Jack up as much as he did when they first met. 

“So why’s this so important to you?” Jack asked Blake with his mouth full of food. 

Blake shrugged. “Just is.”

“Come on man. You must know by now I’m not gonna give you shit if you tell me it’s serious.”

“It’s for Yev.” Blake’s cheeks blushed furiously. 

“Oh. That’s kinda...”

“Dumb?”

“Permanent.”

Blake cocked a grin across the table. “No shit. You thought I expected it to wash off in the shower?”

“You _shower_?”

“Fuck off.”

Jack caught the balled up receipt that Blake launched at his head. 

“Seriously though. You have thought this through right? I mean...you guys just had a big blow up. This isn’t just to get on his good side?”

Blake shook his head. “No. Things have been good lately. It’s not gonna be like it was before. I made a promise. And Thanksgiving is kinda a year since we got together.”

“Kinda?”

“Yeah. That’s when it all started. Christmas was when we became a couple but Thanksgiving was the start of it all.”

Jack grinned wickedly. “Got ya.”

“Not like _that_.” Blake scowled. “I kissed him.”

“That’s it?”

“It was enough.”

“Well I never knew you were a romantic fucker. You ready to do this?”

“I’m ready.”

 

When Thanksgiving dinner was over and Lily was ruling the tv with her choice of cheesy Disney crap it was time for Blake to put his plan into action. 

“Yev...come with me?”

The older boy looked up from his spot sprawled on the floor with Lily bobbing his head along to some catchy as fuck song on the tv. 

“Where to?”

“Just come with me.” Blake insisted, his nerves tingling. 

Yev hauled himself to his feet and stretched his arms above his head. A recent last minute growth spurt meant he now stood at a lofty 6’1 and so he was slightly taller than Ian and towered over Blake and Mickey, who were both around 5’7 on a good day. He reached down and ruffled Lily’s hair as he passed.

Blake grabbed their thick coats and waited for Yev to finish tickling Lily. Finally Yev joined him outside. 

“What’s going on?” The confusion evident on Yev’s handsome face when he saw the rusty van from the project on the street outside the house. 

Blake smiled anxiously and handed Yev his coat to put on. “Trevor let me borrow it for the night. Thought we could spend an hour recreating last year. Only with less tears and more kissing.”

Yev grinned broadly and pulled Blake closer to smack a kiss on his lips. “You’re amazing.”

“I’m trying.” Blake sighed softly. 

“Come on.” Yev grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and dragged him down to the van. When Blake opened the doors at the back Yev saw the effort he’d gone to and paused to take it all in. Blankets and cushions lined the floor, there was a six pack of beer and a bag of popcorn resting on the wheel arch and curtains had been put up to create a wall between the front seats and the open space in the back. That space was lit up but what seemed like hundreds of fairy lights. 

“This is...”

“Dumb as fuck?” Blake bit his lip. 

“Perfect.” Yev replied. 

They climbed in and closed the door behind them. Yev jumped on Blake and kissed him deeply. 

“I can’t believe you did this.”

Blake smiled shyly. “You think of Thanksgiving as the day we got together. I know Christmas is our proper anniversary but it seemed like now is a good time to celebrate making it a year. I know I haven’t made it easy.”

Yev grasped his hand and held it to his lips. “Don’t say that. You’re getting that sorted.”

Blake nodded. “I am. It’s hard and I hate raking over the bad times but it’s helping. I didn’t think it would be so exhausting.”

“Yeah. Not many 16 year olds are tucked up in bed by 8 on a Friday night.” Yev teased. 

“It wipes me out.” Blake admitted. 

“I’m glad you’re getting what you need out of it.” 

Blake gestured to the beer. “Wanna drink?”

“Not now. I want you.” Yev responded. 

Blake giggled and pulled Yev over so he was resting on his chest. They kissed slowly, their tongues entwined. Yev steadily moved to undress Blake and when he was naked Yev sat back to admire the view. 

“What the fuck?” Yev hissed. 

Blake’s face warmed with anxious anticipation. “Uh...yeah...about that...”

Yev grabbed his cellphone from his jeans pocket and clicked on the torch. Blake fidgeted under Yev’s clinical scrutiny and held his breath when his boyfriend ran his fingertip over the fresh ink on his hipbone. It was the exact spot Yev had his Southside tattoo. Block font letters about half an inch high in crisp black ink were forever etched on Blake’s skin. 

**Женя**

“That’s my name.” Yev breathed.

Blake gave his mumbled confirmation. “Yeah. Zhenya.”

Yev stared at it, running his index finger over the Cyrillic letters. “Blake...fuck...this is insane...I can’t believe you got my name on you...”

“You hate it.” Blake groaned and slumped back onto a cushion. 

Yev grabbed for his wrist and pulled him back up. “I fucking love it.”

A smile slowly spread over Blake’s beautiful face. “Really?”

“Of course I do. It’s stupid and crazy and fucking incredible.” Yev giggled. 

Blake reached out to cup Yev’s face and draw him in for a kiss. “I love you Zhenya. And even if we don’t last forever, which I really fuckin hope we do, but even if we don’t...I got this because it’s Thanksgiving and I am so thankful to you for giving a shit about me. You’ll always be my best friend and I won’t ever regret having your name on me.”

Yev’s eyes filled with tears and he nodded. 

“Besides,” Blake added. “I only know like three people in the world who could translate it. I could always tell people it’s something from like Lord of the Rings elvish or some shit.”

Blake’s cheeky grin and bubbling laughter was infectious and Yev was suddenly all over him with kisses and giggles. 

“I love you too, you crazy fuck.” 

 

Mickey looked out of the window and frowned in confusion. 

“Hey Gallagher? What’s that piece of shit van from the youth center doing outside our house?”

Ian appeared beside him with a docile smile on his face. “Blake organized a little romantic gesture for Yev.”

“Huh. Really?”

“Yeah. But if the van starts a-rockin we’ll have to go knocking before the police turn up and arrest them for public indecency.” Ian chuckled. 

Mickey shook his head. “Can’t believe we never got caught back in the day.”

“We’d be screwed if we went to the dugouts now, they’ve put up security cameras everywhere.”

Mickey’s face twisted into a dirty leer. “I always got screwed at the dugouts.”

Ian was about to reply with either a groan of disbelief at the terrible joke or a witty retort to keep the playful banter going. He didn’t get a chance to do either when Lily came into the room with Oliver tucked under her arm. 

“Ollie wants to watch a Harry Potter movie with us.” She announced and then floated out of the room again.  

Mickey cut his eyes to Ian, who smiled brightly. “Sure. Cause whatever Ollie wants...”

Ian leaned down and pressed a kiss to Mickey’s pouting lips. “Come on Mick. Our baby girl wants to spend time with us. Let’s enjoy it while we can.”

It was a painful reminder that Lily could be taken away from them at any time, if her mother came back for her. Mickey smiled tightly and nodded. 

“Gallagher...I’m really fuckin thankful for you.”

Ian’s smile was bright enough to light up Chicago. “Same goes Mick.”

 

 

 


End file.
